Booky
The Brady Bible was written sometime in February of 2019. It was naturally a huge hit among the population, and so millions of copies were produced and distributed worldwide. However, the first one to be produced had received some extra special treatment. Upon completion, a spell was cast upon the Brady Bible, giving it the magical gift of sentience. The Brady Bible, despite its sentience, however, did not do very much at all. That all changed however, a couple months later. Life changed drastically for the Brady Bible once he met a certain red headed retard. The Brady Bible has several fantastic abilities. Having infinite pages, there is little information that the Brady Bible has not got a written record of. Due to this, the book may very well be the wisest thing on the entire planet. He can flick to any page within seconds, and can recite all sorts of random facts and trivia. He writes onto his pages with a sort of imaginary pen, and writes in nearly illegible cursive handwriting. The Brady Bible uses this to his advantage, as it hinders everyone else's ability to read what he writes. The Brady Bible, as such, keeps a lot of secrets from his peers. Notably, he has a desire for... lewd content. Yes, the Brady Bible is an esteemed artist - just not for the "acceptable" kind of artwork. That being said, he has no shortage of... help. Yes. Help. You can use your imagination to piece that one together. It was thanks to Katrina that the Brady Bible was "officially" renamed to Booky. This is quite helpful, because it's much easier to type "Booky" than to type "the Brady Bible". Regardless, the book and the retard got on very well, and became best of friends. Booky helped out in the "sabotage" of the old radio station which "accidentally" led to an antimatter explosion from Copycat. Booky is also very capable of fighting, and used his quite immense weight to utterly brain several of his enemies. Despite being surprisingly heavy, he is very easy to simply pick up and read like a conventional book. Well, he only allows one person to do that. Ten guesses who that is. Booky, although completely unnecessary, conceals his identity when out in public. By that, I mean he changes his front and back covers to match that of Mao Zedong's little red book. Now, you may be thinking "wouldn't that make him stand out more?". Shush. When Booky isn't being undercover and knocking people senseless, he often hangs around his two closest comrades. He kills time by drawing doodles, mostly of a lewd nature. Booky is very interested by history, and other subjects which require the memorization of hard facts. Whenever Booky finds out something new, it is immediately noted down somewhere within his infinite pages. Despite seeming like a mere floating book, Booky has proven to be essential to the Brady Council. He is a key member, and seemingly the only one with the patience to spend long amounts of time within several metres of the red retard. From this, it is easy to infer that Booky has a very composed and calm personality, and is generally very difficult to annoy. However, he is prone to writing sarcastic remarks when "talking" to people. Category:Brady Council